Recordando el Pasado
by Syreneh
Summary: One-shot. Mary Alice Brandon siempre fue diferente. Solía ver cosas que no habían pasado, que sucederían, el futuro. Por esa razón la llevan a un manicomio, donde ya nada es igual. Pero, quien sabe, quizá pase algo que la cambie para siempre.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es mio. Blah, blah, blah. Stephenie Meyer es la mejor de todo el mundo por crear personajes asi, blah, blah, blah. No al plagio, a los Cullen no les gusta, si lo hacen los comera un lobo malo;)

awww! e venido de empalagosaa! haha esqe tenia que subir este one-shot, la verdad estoy bastante contenta con como me qedo, siempre se me a echo muuy interesante la historia de Alice y Jasper, esos dos se ma acen taaan lindos=) yo y mis cursilerias haha bueno, si han llegado asta aqui leyendo mis burradas i si me tienen compacion xq vengo muriendome de tennis (¬¬) les suplico lean esta empalagosa historia!

* * *

_**~Recordando el pasado~**_

_"Love is infinite, it doesn't matters how manny times you divide it; there'll be enough for all"._

**…**

Una pequeña y menuda chica de largos cabellos negros como la noche y finos rasgos de duende estaba sentada en el piso sobre un pequeño tapete de intrincados diseños florales con su cabeza apoyada sobre su minúscula mano con un gesto pensativo, como si meditara sobre algún asunto muy importante.

Confusos y extraños recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente provocándole un horrible dolor de cabeza, o, como lo había pensado ya en varias ocasiones anteriores en las que esto mismo sucedía, quizá no fueran recuerdos.

O al menos no los de ella.

En esos momentos creía, o más bien sentía, que algo sucedería; algo que cambiaría su vida radicalmente: veía siempre a un hombre de cabello de un extraño rojo cenizo, piel extremadamente pálida y de penetrantes ojos negros que entraba por la familiar puerta de su habitación… pero hasta ahí llegaba, no podía ver nada más, cosa que le frustraba bastante pues no estaba acostumbrada a esa ceguera, ahí era donde paraba su "visión", como ella las llamaba. Su tan querida abuela Elizabeth le había enseñado que eso no era nada malo, que no por eso era rara ya que ella también era _vidente _y su vida fue completamente normal; pero al parecer no todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo.

En el cuarto a un lado del suyo se alcanzaban a oír voces y objetos que habían sido lanzados rompiéndose, parecía que estaba teniendo lugar una fuerte pelea, pero a ella ya no le importaba, las peleas eran algo ya de todos los días en su casa.

Se levanta y se sienta en su cama, ahora fría por la llegada del crudo invierno a su ciudad, mirando sin ver por la ventana, como los copos de nieve en ese día gris y triste se arremolinaban creando hermosas y delicadas formas que con el más leve viento podían ser destruidas.

Entonces la puerta de su personalmente decorada habitación se abre ruidosamente. Su largo cabello negro azabache le cubre el rostro al ser arrastrada por el también frío piso de madera hacía otro lugar, espera ella, mejor que ese donde jamás nadie le hacía caso, donde todos la veían como si fuera un fenómeno.

Ahora las voces se escuchan mucho más fuertes, están gritando; lanzan gritos incomprensibles para ella pues se encuentra muy concentrada tratando de ver algo más, cosa que solo le está dando como resultado una fuerte migraña y que vea todo como un gran manchón de colores.

– ¿Alice? –dice alguien y los gritos cesan, de pronto unas fuertes y frías manos, más de lo que creyó antes posible, toman su rostro en ese momento –. ¿Alice? –repite la misma voz, esta vez con autoridad.

Logra enfocar entonces sus ojos, del mismo color del cielo, al rostro que se encuentra frente a ella.

Un atisbo de reconocimiento brilla en ellos, ya había visto antes a este hombre, estaba totalmente segura de ello; sus ojos negros como el carbón la observan fijamente, casi como si la analizara para encontrarle _algo,_ como solían decir sus padres, y puede al fin recordar el porqué de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de esas discusiones y de la confusión que presentaba el rostro de esos que se hallaban en el pasillo.

Porque ella es _diferente, _y por eso nadie la entiende.

Recuerda, demasiado tarde ya, quizá, que solo ella tiene esas visiones, rápidos vistazos de lo que aún no ha pasado, de lo que sucederá, del futuro. Comprende también que se la llevaban, contra su voluntad, claro está, a un lugar de blancas paredes acolchadas, de habitaciones en las que ella apenas tiene espacio, donde todo es de un chillante color blanco: el manicomio.

Desde que tiene memoria a tenido esos momentáneos _flashes, _así fue como se enteró de que su abuela Elizabeth, la única que la había comprendido alguna vez, había muerto, o de que iba a tener una hermanita, incluso de que la traerían a ese lugar de confinamiento, de aislamiento total del mundo exterior.

Es metida en un carro sin poner resistencia alguna, no tenía caso, sus pequeñas manos no le harían daño alguno a los grandes hombres que la tenían apretujada entre sus enormes cuerpos que estaban ahí para prevenir que algún ataque ocurriera. Sus celestes ojos se desenfocan levemente, está intentando otra vez ver algo_, _lo que sea con tal de escapar del horrible destino que la esperaba a tan solo unos minutos de su tan amada Chicago, del lugar donde había nacido y vivido durante toda su vida.

– Alice. Alice, ven –dijo esa misma voz que había escuchado antes de subir a ese carro que la llevaba a su perdición.

Tomo su mano y por una vez en mucho tiempo la trataron bien y sin gritarle o jalonearla o incluso llegar a golpearla, quizá este lugar sería mejor de lo que había visto, quizá aquí había al menos un pequeño rayito de esperanza…

Pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al olvido cuando vio a una espeluznante enfermera que la aguardaba con una enorme aguja y un ceño fruncido. Ese día seria muy largo.

La pusieron en una silla de ruedas, aunque no la necesitara, y la llevaron a una pequeña sala con extraños objetos plateados que centellaban con la leve luz de la vieja lámpara que iluminaba la habitación. La enfermera, que al parecer se llamaba Enriqueta, tomo un par de tijeras y las comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a su hermoso cabello que cuidaba tanto, trató de esquivarla pero no lo logró y su cabello que antes caía como una cascada por su espalda apenas le llegaba ahora al mentón con la excepción de unas hebras le impedían ver bien lo que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Prácticamente la tiraron a su nuevo y pequeño cuarto que tenía unos barrotes donde se debería encontrar una ventana, que tenían como único propósito impedir que los pacientes intentaran escapar por ahí, se sentó en el suelo de forma india y se dedicó a pensar en trivialidades que hacían que se olvidara al menos un poco de donde se encontraba. Paso mucho tiempo meditando, tratando de que ese dolor que oprimía su corazón disminuyera aunque fuera un poco, tan siquiera al grado de que resultara algo más soportable.

.

.

Los días, como lo supo siempre desde el primer momento en que piso el lugar, pasaban con una lentitud agonizante y monotonía de su encierro, la mayor parte del tiempo meditaba o tan solo cerraba los ojos y se escapaba de la realidad; soñaba con un mundo en el que la aceptaran, donde ella solo era otra persona más y en donde todos eran felices y no se preocupaban por todas las cosas materiales y sin valor real que las personas no necesitaban.

La puerta de su celda se abre con suma lentitud, como si esperaran que los atacara o algo así, como los demás "amigos" que había hecho en su estancia allí, pero ella no muestra signo alguno de perturbación y decide ignorar a sus visitantes. Al igual que cada semana, ese día le harían un examen para comprobar cómo se encontraba y si necesitaban de más medicamentos.

El chequeo terminó muy rápido, quizá demasiado, pero no se iba a quejar por algo que la verdad nunca le agradó mucho, así que siguió con su rutina de silencio, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por ver algo y se conformaba con lo que veía ocasionalmente; ya no valía la pena esforzarse por algo que no importaba como todo lo demás en este mundo.

Eso era lo único que había aprendido durante su estancia ahí, lo único que le podría servir en un futuro, si es que tenía uno.

.

.

– Oh, vamos, Stephan, no hará daño a nadie, solo una rápida miradita –pedía un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro y cenizo anudado en una coleta baja.

– Este bien, James, pero solo una –dijo Stephan utilizando su autoritario tono de líder del clan de Chicago.

James jamás había comprendido la extraña fascinación que su amigo sentía por esa chica, ya que él siempre había creído que todas esas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar eran todas iguales.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Alice, el llamado James tenía una postura extrañamente felina, amenazante, pareciera que acechaba a alguien, en cambio Stephan se veía amable y todo lo contrario a James, con una expresión amable y tranquila; casi _humano._

Si. Porque ellos no eran humanos, o al menos no comunes y corrientes, eran algo muy, muy diferente. Y mucho más peligroso.

Eran vampiros.

Esas salvajes criaturas de la noche que se alimentaban de indefensos humanos que no tenían ni idea de su existencia entre los de su raza; criaturas que con solo un movimiento te podían asesinar de la más cruel manera posible extrayendo la sangre de tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo seco y sin gota alguna de ese líquido rojo.

Ellos, y todos los de su raza, eran diferentes; al igual que Alice.

La pequeña chica se encontraba agazapada en una esquina, tratando de pasar desapercibida, intentando sin resultado alguno mezclarse con la pared blanca que la aprisionaba ahí y lograr desaparecer en ella.

Pero, entonces, todo cambió pero seguía siendo igual, lo único diferente era el modo de ver la escena de James.

Llegó a su nariz el aroma más apetitoso que había alguna vez olido; era muy dulce, casi hasta llegar al punto de ser empalagoso, pero eso solamente lo mejoraba. James tensó su cuerpo en posición de ataque, listo para comenzar con la cacería, mostraba de forma amenazante sus afilados dientes; las armas letales que utilizaba para desgarrar a sus desafortunadas victimas. Entonces, con un movimiento tan veloz como el rayo, Stephan se interpuso en su camino haciendo que su choque sonara como el de dos grandes rocas al golpearse. Se miraron amenazadoramente durante un largo rato; hasta que, tan solo para respetar sus largos años de amistad, James se dio por vencido y salió con paso veloz del cuarto.

– Alice, pequeña, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el vampiro preocupado, esperaba que no hubiera comprendido lo sucedido hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Alice solo volteo a verlo con una expresión que dejo rodo bien claro: había entendido pero no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

Stephan se fue a los pocos minutos porque vio que Alice se encontraba bien, o al menos en su definición de bien ya que otras veces se encontraba bastante cerca de la catatonia.

La noche cayó rápidamente sin novedad alguna; todo el hospital se hallaba en silencio total, ni una sola persona se movía por los pasillos o en las habitaciones; hasta que se vio cruzar con la velocidad del rayo una sombra negra como la misma noche estrellada en dirección al cuarto de Alice.

La sombra no hacía ruido alguno, todo estaba en sepulcral silencio, parecía un espíritu entre la penumbra de la soledad en el edificio.

James abrió la puerta con extrema facilidad aunque esta estuviera con seguro y entró cauteloso al cuarto de Alice, aún podía recordar ese embriagante olor a vainilla, fresias y rosas que Stephan le había negado saborear, pero él no se daría por vencido; él era un cazador y ella su indefensa presa.

Se acercaba a ella con lentitud, disfrutando de cada momento que su esencia llegaba a él y que lo intoxicaba, quería terminar con eso ya pero _tenía_ que soportarlo, pues si lo terminaba no habría diversión ni razón alguna en el _juego de la caza_, en el cual era un experto.

Entonces, de la manera más inesperada posible, Alice comenzó a gemir con muchas fuerzas, era un gemido de dolor, espeluznante; que desgarraba el alma al oírlo, te partía el corazón. Claro, si es que tenías un corazón para romper.

El vampiro rugió con furia. Él ya sabía lo que se había estado planeando durante ese día, claro, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que James amaba los retos, y que _nunca _los perdía, nunca. Ese maldito Stephan la había mordido para que así él no la pudiera cazar. Pero eso no se quedaría así, oh no; él era el rey en ese juego y Stephan era tan solo un estorbo que, lamentablemente… tendría que ser eliminado. La pequeña criatura gritaba con su aguda voz y se retorcía incontables veces, se rostro estaba crispado en una mueca de dolor que parecía sería permanente.

Se fue con la furia hirviendo por sus vacías venas, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir con su venganza.

Lo que fuera.

.

.

– Oh por Dios –susurró impresionada una enfermera que acababa de abrirse paso por entre la multitud rodeando el pasillo –. Oh por Dios –repitió –. No puede ser. El doctor Stephan, ¿Pero como es posible? –vio entonces a un oficial de policía –. Oficial. ¡Oficial! ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?

– Cálmese por favor, señorita. Ha sido un paro cardiaco; dígame, ¿Usted conocía al doctor…?

–Stephan. Sí, yo era su asistente, Melissa –dijo sollozando, siempre había sido muy unida a él, después de la muerte de sus padres él era como su segundo padre.

En el hospital los pacientes y familiares lloraban la muerte del doctor Stephan; pero lejos, muy lejos, una chica se levantaba con renovadas fuerzas. La chica era pequeña, y extremadamente pálida, tenía una belleza inhumana y sedoso cabello negro azabache que adornaba su angelical rostro, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos. Esos ojos eran grandes y enmarcados por espesas y rizadas pestañas, pero lo peculiar en ellos era el escalofriante color, eran de color rojo escarlata, con un extraño brillo que enchinaba la piel, pero también hipnotizantes, que te invitaban a ir con ella…

Comienza entonces a correr, al parecer sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que ve una pequeña cabaña en lo más oscuro del bosque, ahí entra y, con una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, limpia y ordena todo lo que se encuentra a su paso; eso hasta que siente una extraña picazón en la garganta, que se volvía más fuerte e insistente con cada segundo que pasaba; hasta que, siguiendo sus nuevos instintos, salió como una bala en la busca de algo que prometía saciar la extraña resequedad.

.

.

Era un día lluvioso, y mucho, ella se había metido a una pequeña cafetería para refugiarse de la lluvia, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que caía agua aunque no le importase el mojarse con ella, se vería demasiado extraño que deambulara por ahí con ese clima; se fue a sentar en una mesa de aspecto viejo al igual que todo lo demás en el lugar, todas las demás mesas estaban ocupadas ya, pero ella era la única que no tenía compañía, lo usual. Los humanos siempre los repelían a _ellos _aunque no sabían porque, sus instintos no estaban no suficientemente desarrollados, tan solo lo hacían. La pared de la entrada era de madera oscura tapizada en su mayoría por un sinfín de cuadros de diseños extravagantes de un bohemio artista. El piso era de diseño a cuadros blancos y rojos, en la pared detrás de la barra se hallaban varios estantes llenos de vasos de cristal, extraños objetos y alguno que otro licor añejo, en la esquina se encontraba una rock ola en la que se amontonaba un grupo de chicas con el cabello corto peinado en suaves rizos usando vaporosos vestidos de colores pasteles como era la moda.

En la esquina más alejada, cada uno con un tarro de cerveza helada en la mano, se encuentra una banda que está tomando un descanso y bebiendo algo de cerveza, el cantante, un tipo bajo y de rizado cabello negro la mira fijamente.

Entre sus manos se encontraba una taza de café antes caliente, ahora frío por la gélida temperatura de su cuerpo, miraba hacia la ventana sin ver, suspirando melancólicamente de vez en cuando, apoyando su delicada cabeza sobre su pequeña mano.

Al parecer esperaba a alguien pues miraba el reloj de la pared frente a ella constantemente, se veía impaciente, y mucho. Mira las pulseras que están en su muñeca, juega con sus dijes un rato tratando de distraerse; suspira otra vez, por alguna razón desconocida para todos lo ahí presentes que la miraban con expectación.

Entonces voltea hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir dejando entrar a un variado grupo de personas; y lo huele.

Esta rezagado del resto, y estaba muy mojado, tanto que su rubio cabello se veía casi negro, parecía que había vagado bajo la lluvia por un largo rato; Alice baja súbitamente a la tierra, aún no puede creer que haya llegado ya.

Él levanta la mirada del suelo al sentirse raramente observado, y se topa con un par de orbes negras y la reconoce de inmediato como una igual; y, sin importarle siquiera todos los humanos que se encontraban ahí, camino con la elegancia que tanto caracterizaba a los de su especie hacía ella; la chica de cabello negro como la noche que lo mira con una cálida sonrisa. Se detiene frente a ella cuando ya estaba a un escaso metro de distancia, se hallaba maravillado por esa inquietante criatura de la que tiene la sensación ya había visto, sin poder recordar aún donde.

– Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –se queja Alice aún con esa sonrisa.

– Lo siento mucho, señorita –dijo como todo un caballero con su marcado acento sureño y agachando la cabeza, avergonzado, aún sin entender la extraña frase que había dicho ella.

Alice suelta una de sus risitas de campanillas haciendo que él sonría; ese vampiro de rubio cabello y extrañas cicatrices en forma de media luna que lo cubrían por completo le podría haber parecido peligroso a cualquiera pero claro que no a ella.

– Creí que jamás aparecerías –dijo tendiéndole su fina mano y bajando de su asiento con gran agilidad. La diferencia de estaturas la hace reír, él queda maravillado con su risa, tan similar al repique de campanillas que se mecen con el viento –. ¿Nos vamos?

Y él, sintiéndose obligado a seguirla a donde ella fuese, la toma y sonríe, esa siendo una de las pocas veces que sonríe de verdad, y ella piensa que es la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

– Claro –dijo él sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar a donde.

El decepcionado cantante de la banda se pone cabizbajo, justo ese día había decidido preguntarle si le gustaría salir con él después de largos meses de verla silencioso sin atreverse a hablarle o acercársele siquiera, pero en esos momentos siente el extraño presentimiento de que ya no la verá más por ahí. Ambos salen por la puerta del pequeño y agarrotado establecimiento tomados de la mano y sonriendo, sin siquiera importarles la incesante lluvia que caía sobre la pequeña ciudad; sus ojos no se han separado de los del otro por ni siquiera un segundo.

Los ojos de ella se desenfocan por tan solo un segundo para volver a ver a esa familia que cazaba con los elegantes movimientos que tanto caracterizaban a los de su especie, en un lejano prado, donde la luz los iluminaba y arrancaba de su piel centellantes destellos, esos extraños de ojos dorados; _su_ nueva familia.

De repente Alice le besa en la mejilla, lo que hace que sienta unos extraños escalofríos ahí donde su piel le rozó.

– Me llamo Alice –dijo ella con su delicada voz de campanillas.

Recuerda él entonces que aún no se había presentado; así que se detiene en medio de la calle y le toma la otra mano.

– Soy Jasper –respondió en un poco audible susurro para los oídos humanos.

Alice asiente feliz y se acerca más a Jasper, él rodea su pequeña cintura con su brazo y la acerca a su lado haciendo que miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran por su piel.

Entonces, su sonrisa se extiende aún más pues sabe ya que es lo que sucederá después: Jasper la besará por la primera vez.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww! amooo a Jasper, es tan lindo! la seguiria a donde fuera=) meencanta que despues de todo lo que sufrieron los dos allan tenido un final feliz! yo qiero a un novio assi mmm creo que tendre que buscar bastaaante... bueno, dejando a un lado eso.. adivinen que!.. ... ... okey, creo que no adivinaron! odio a Lilian, ella interrumpio en mi terapia con Eddie Teddy, i no es justo! llorare.. es taaan mala, bueno, creo que la siguiente sesion sera sobre como eliminar a las conciencias.. "quuee? nnooo!" hahaha ves Lilian, eso te pasa por malaa! buahahaha (risa malevola) ahora tu sufrirass!

oooooooooooh! Eddie Teddy lindo hermoso me acaba de recordar algo, el siempre taaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo, amable, seeexy! y perfecto..

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***

_PS: sigue la misma oferta en pie, si no les llega Eddie Teddy Cullen reclamaciones a Bella._


End file.
